UCHIHA (by HS)
by Accasia Li
Summary: Fiksi terjemahan dari fiksi berbahasa Spanyol, karya author Hibari-Sempai dengan judul yang sama. Kenyataan pahit bagi Inojin, Cinta yang tak dapat bersatu. SASUINO.


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **THIS FICT BY HIBARI-SEMPAI**

* * *

 **UCHIHA**

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya dan menatap pria itu sesekali, dengan ekspresi bosan dan jengkel.

"Jika kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun, aku akan pergi," kata remaja itu, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan disinilah aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku..."

"Duduklah di sana!" pria itu berusaha terdengar ramah, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan suara paraunya, memekik dengan perintahan, Anak laki-laki itu melotot padanya, Namun, dia mematuhinya. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang bersiul di telinganya, mendengarkan keheningan yang telah terbentuk kembali. Ninja yang lebih tua itu menghirup udara dan memenuhi paru-parunya, menyilangkan lengannya saat bersandar pada salah satu batang latihan "Karena ..." dia memulai, Meskipun kedengarannya tegas dan terdengar ada sentuhan ketidaknyamanan dalam nada suaranya, "Karena apa yang terjadi, segalanya akan berubah untukmu," dia memperingatkan bocah itu, Inojin mengerutkan keningnya, Kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan sekarang, bersiap untuk melawan.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah," katanya keras kepala.

Pria itu menatapnya, terkejut dan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Nak. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha dan kau baru saja membangunkan Sharingan," katanya, Inojin membuang muka, "Kau...suka atau tidak suka aku adalah ayahmu..."

"Benar-benar mengejutkan." Sahut bocah itu.

"- ... dan menjadi bagian klanku, Kau dapat menerima jenis pelatihan apa pun. Aku akan melatihmu mulai dari sekarang," Sasuke Uchiha menambahkan, mengangkat dagunya, menantang, tapi remaja itu tidak panik di hadapannya, Terlihat jelas dari darah yang mengalir pada pembuluh darahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!" bentaknya.

"Ini tidak tergantung padamu!" bentak Sasuke, kesal, "Ini adalah Hukum Ninja, Kau tidak hanya mempunyai darahku, tapi kau juga mewarisi garis suksesi kami. Kau seorang Uchiha, itu hakmu."

Inojin membulatkan matanya tak terpengaruh dan menyeringai tak nyaman terlintas pada wajahnya.

"Aku paham...Jika Sharingan, terlambat dan tidak pernah terbangun, kau tidak akan pernah peduli jika aku adalah anak laki-lakimu, bukan?" Dia meludah, meninggikan suaranya, mantap, "Aku tidak lain hanyalah aib dalam hidupmu," katanya pahit, menghentikan kata-katanya sekali lagi, "Kurasa tidak menyenangkan bagi istrimu untuk mengetahui bahwa keluarganya bertambah dan jika anak perempuanmu tahu dia punya _saudara laki-laki,_ " geramnya, sementara Sasuke nampak menegang mendengar pernyataan putranya.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan bagi siapa pun, Inojin." Dia berbicara lagi dengan tegas, melawan. "Kami tidak akan membahas kejadian yang melahirkanmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang perubahan sebelum aku berbicara dengan Hokage besok, dan ..."

"Apakah kau pernah mencintainya sekali saja?" Inojin menyela penjelasannya, topeng dinginnya benar-benar roboh, Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Aku mengerti ..." Remaja itu menunduk menatap rumput di bawah kakinya, bergoyang lembut tertiup angin kencang.

"Inojin..."

"Akan kuberitahu apa yang akan kita lakukan," anak itu menyela lagi, Wajahnya menunjukkan isyarat dengan ketidakpedulian total. "Aku akan membiarkanmu melatihku, aku akan menerima caramu dan mengikuti perintahmu karena aku tahu apa yang dapat dicapai dengan Sharingan dan aku tahu ini bisa berarti ketika berhadapan di antara hidup dan mati di medan perang," bentaknya, berbalik.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari keluargamu, aku hanya menerima syarat darimu karena jika ada sesuatu yang telah ku pelajari dari ayahku adalah untuk selalu bersikap objektif, Tapi biar kuperjelas bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Uchiha, bahkan jika semua orang mengatakan sebaliknya," katanya, mulai melarikan diri dari sana seperti angin, meninggalkan Sasuke, sendirian dan terkejut.

Tiba-tiba kehadiran yang sampai saat ini tetap bersembunyi mengingatkannya, namun tidak membuatnya bergerak satu milimeterpun.

"Dan bagaimana semuanya?" Tanya Ino, muncul melalui kelopak bunga yang berguguran, Sebagai sebuah jawaban, Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab dengan hanya terdiam.

"Aku mengerti." Omelnya, mengalah.

"Lihatlah... kau harus memberinya waktu, Sarada juga akan kesulitan untuk menerimanya, kau juga adalah seorang ayah dan kau tahu..."

"Inojin membenciku." Potongnya, hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat sebagai respon "Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Ini hanya akan menampakkanku seperti pengecut, aku..."

"Shh ..." Wanita itu membungkamnya dengan meletakkan dua jari lentik di bibirnya.

"Ini salahku, Sasuke." Imbuhnya.

"Tapi akulah yang menyebabkan semuanya, Jika aku tidak membiarkan kesalahan sial itu 'memakan' ku, Perhatian dan kasih sayang itu bukanlah cinta, Seharusnya aku mengerti saat itu juga."

"Sasuke, tolong..." Ino menegang, gugup.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kita tidak mendapatkan untung apapun dengan mengingat masa lalu, Kita berdua membuat kesalahan, mungkin, tapi sudah waktunya untuk melupakan semua dan melanjutkan hidup." Katanya dan akan pergi, tapi dia menghentikannya dengan mencengkeram jari-jarinya erat-erat pada genggamannya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka."

Dan kau tidak tahu betapa sulit untuk mengatakan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ino menatapnya, Matanya dibasahi oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"Sasuke, tolong..."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menghormati dan mengagumi Sakura, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau perlihatkan padaku saat itu di sungai." dia mendekatinya, hampir menyentuh bibirnya, "Aku tahu aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah bahagia, tapi jika ada sedikit kesempatan untuk kita ..."

Ino menyerah dan membelai pipinya dengan satu tangan lembut, menyatukan dahi mereka saat dia menutup matanya dengan kesakitan.

"Sudah lama sekali, Sasuke ..." dia mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya putus asa. "Apa yang bisa kau dan aku lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, karena seperti biasa tak seorangpun yang melihatnya, ia memegang muka wanita itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, putus asa.

"Ini Hukumanku " katanya. Ino tersenyum dan menciumnya kembali, mengetahui tidak mungkin berdebat dengan anggota klan itu.

Lagi pula, dia telah membesarkan satu dari mereka dan sangat mencintai Uchiha lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Done. Baca ini aku menangis** **simple tapi ngena, thanks to Hibari-Sempai karena telah mengijinkanku untuk menerjemahkan fiksinya. All Hail SasuIno!**

 **Enjoy guys**

 **^^ Vale.**


End file.
